No One Leaves Willingly
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: DEAN & CAS ARE STUCK IN PURGATORY. WHAT HAPPENED TO CAS. THEY NEED TO GET OUT. BUT WHAT WILL IT COST. SPOILERS END OF SEASON 7


NO ONE LEAVE WILLINGLY

BY: WOLFA MOON

SUMMARY: DEAN & CAS ARE STUCK IN PURGATORY. WHAT HAPPENED TO CAS. THEY NEEDSTO GET OUT. BUT WHAT WILL IT COST.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

**NO ONE LEAVES WILLINGLY**

Dean looks around as he is left abandoned in purgatory.

"CAS!" he screams while all the time maintaining his focus on the red eyes around him. The woods or what looks like a forest in purgatory crunch under footsteps or paw steps.

"DEAN!" the shout comes from his left. Turning in that direction he bolts for the voice that calls for him. "Dean," his angel friend screams again. This time with more pain and a gurgle. Bursting through the trees he tries to get to him. Limbs catch and scratch him as he goes toward the scuffle.

"Cas?" he keeps moving. A flash of white in the dark woods lets him know he is getting close.

Arriving upon the scene there are dark figures, shadows, if you can call them that are tearing into the angel. The trench coat being torn off the flailing body. Shadows holding him down. The white scrubs being darken by whatever you called dirt here and blood. Crimson blood. Reaching in his pocket he searches for any weapon that will help. Grabbing the blade in his pocket he dives into the scuffle.

Cas elbows one crawling in the slim of what they call dirt here. Being here he felt the veil in his mind parting onto his past. The soldier who protects the world from the evils that lives here. Mind more confused then broken now. Two parts trying to become one again. A war on the inside as well as the one of the one on the outside. These creatures knew him. They had been inside him. Absorbed their kin.

Pain stabbed through him again as another bites him. Sure he is an angel and has power over them. Yet there are so many and he is outnumbered. Unsure of how to be the warrior. A new pair of shoes.

Dean runs through the dark making the mud blood splash as he sees the white become darker and darker. Entering the fight pushing some creature off the angel. Maybe even one he put down here.

"Cas," he screams letting his friend know that he is here. The guardian rose up inside the angel. Hearing his friend. He had come for him. Came to his aid. The soldier inside him. The energy that empowers him. That is him. He felt it. He had learned to see how everything was one with the other. All is energy and we are all connected.

"Shut your eyes." Dean knew that tone. Shutting his eyes he felt the light as Castiel expelled his power. Proving how unhuman he is. How powerful he is.

Opening his eyes he sees Castiel standing there. Looking regal and full on normal angel then previous no marbles. Bag full.

"Cas?" the angel looks over at him. The eyes boring into him. "Cas?" staring at the angel unsure. His mind going to the last time purgatory was open. His friend before him with a veil of crazy full. Different crazy. "Cas?"

"Are you injured?" Dean stands to look at Castiel. Castiel who has no more true white of his scrubs left. Red and dark matter covering him. Even his face is dirty and that spot on his nose that always seems to get bloody. They both move toward one another.

"I'm fine. I thought," you left me. The angel tilted his head at the unspoken. Dean being so easy to read sometimes. Especially when it is his concern for ones he cares about besides Sam. "What were those things?"

"Souls of monsters." Castiel looks around into the darkness surrounding them. Seeing beyond human sight. Dean watching him.

"Guessing that is not good."

"No it isn't."

"What they have a vendetta against you?" Cas just glares at him. He did open the door. Absorb then released back in. Used them for energy and power.

"We need to get out of here."

"That's obvious but how?" Dean stares as Castiel begins to walk away from him. Watching him leave him. What the hell? Taking another look around he finally looks down. The ground looks of black tar of leviathan. Coagulating blood around severed limbs. He does not want to be here. And if he wants to get out of here he only had one person he could rely on right now. Sure Sam would be trying to get him back. But how do you get a human out of purgatory. Sure heaven and hell. Been there and done that. Several times even. This though, he moves to follow Cas. Cas who had opened purgatory. Who had brought both brothers back from hell. The only things coming out of purgatory are monsters. Monsters who took possession of a human much like an angel. And made more monsters not like them. Angels wanted the apocalypse. The queen monster just wanted Crowley and Castiel to stop murdering her children. To get them to stop. So who is the monster?

Castiel had stopped at what appears to be a clearing. Keeping an ear to make sure Dean is following. His minds still confused about what is going on. His mind so simple to ordered to feel like he was. That part that was separated from him when the leviathans vacated his vessel. His form, looking down at what he is wearing. He has come so far in his existence. A life in heaven. Seeing his fathers creations take over the earth. Filling it with such wonderful things. Being ordered to hell to fight for the righteous man. To become part of them. To defy his superiors for what he feels is right. Then a war that such a burden. Breaking him and his only support.

Closing his eyes he looks through his mind. Seeing all what he has done. Then getting the warrior spirit in a crazy coward. A man who was high on the simple. A path of a bee.

Dean tilts his head as he approaches his only ally.

"Cas?" Dean comes beside him. Castiel looks over at him.

"I don't know how to get us home." Dean stares at him.

"Then who does?" Castiel turns to look over the vastness of purgatory. The glowing eyes watching them. Dark shadows moving without sound.

**NO ONE LEAVES WILLINGLY**

They keep walking. Walking in no particular direction. Dean keeps taking in the scenery. It seems the same bleakness as before. Yet he's not tired. Not hungry. Not thirsty.

"Where do angel's go when they die?" Castiel hasn't said much to him. Mostly marching forward. The ground still crunchy. The red eyes still following them at a distance. Standing beside him.

"You've been dead before." Dean confirms.

"Do you remember all the times you've been in heaven?"

"No," Cas tilts his head.

"So could angel's be here?"

"We aren't monsters."

"Are you sure?" Castiel turns his eyes to glare at him. Dean looking right into the focused eyes. No longer hopping from thought to thought. Twister. The angel turns to him.

"Dean, we must get out of here."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sure things are trying to kill them what else is new. Sure they are in purgatory. What else could be wrong?

"I don't have much strength here. If we need to get out of here…"

"Obviously."

"We need to get out now but I…"

"What?" Castiel looks indecisive. "Cas," concern going for his friend. Wow, how everything has changed.

"I believe I can get you back."

"Ok good let's go."

"Dean I won't be able to go with you."

"What? why?"

"I will be breaking the wall with what grace that was there."

"Is that were we are heading?"

"Yes. I can feel it. I believe I can push you through. "

"But not you?"

"No I don't believe I can."

"Cas I know we cleaned the mess. I know we have been on rocky ground but come on."

"Dean this crack may be small and my grace."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know."

"Cas, you can't stay here they'll kill you."

"I have faith in you." Why does he still believe he is the righteous man "You'll get me back.

"But you're the one getting me out. And I'm just one man."

"You've done so much. Your path has lead you to save the world and it tears at you. I have become a hitch. You are needed. You are my friend and garrison. And you never leave anyone behind. You just…" Dean watches as Castiel's face fell. He was family once but still just a catcall. Cas we need this. Another Bobby who never asked. Or tried but they never heard. He is an angel for Christ sake. Yet he is an angel with a heavenly burden. No one to ask for advice except mere mortals and then…

Leviathans…

"Cas, we are good I swear it. We're good. We cleaned up our messes. You didn't bail, you fought. You saved. Damn it." He hates chick flick moments. "Cas you matter okay. Now with Bobby gone we need you." Cas looks away at the mention of their fallen exorcised friend. Maybe he is here.

"Dean it's time."

"Wait we're here."

"Yes for some time now." True they have been standing in the same spot. Everywhere looks the same. Dean runs a hand through his hair. Lost. He wants to get back to his brother. But he also doesn't want to lose his friend. Torn in two but knows which direction draws him more.

"I'll get you back." I Promise.

"I have no doubt. You do tend to get involved in the most intriguing of situations."

"You can say that again." Cas opened his mouth to say it again but Dean pulls him into a manly hug. Cas tenses and relaxes. Sure they have helped haul each other out of battle. But this contact. Brotherly. Cas hugs back. Semblance of normal but beyond.

Stepping back they look into each other eyes. Dean placing a brotherly hand on Cas' shoulder just like old.

"You better keep yourself alive. I'll be back."

"I have faith. And you know how to open the door." I showed you, went unspoken. "But find a different way. I'll be here."

"You better or get your ass out of here and find me." Cas looks around. There is more crunching.

"You have to go. I'll seal it once you're through." Dean looks tensely at Cas. His heart hurting at losing more of his family but he would get him back. Castiel smiles at him nodding to his thoughts and knowing his heart. The righteous man. Moving forward Cas raises his hand to Dean's forehead.

"Good-bye Dean." They touch. He's gone. Cas looks around. He has made it up to him. Closing his eyes he seals it and vanishes from the spot as the red eyes converge on the now vacant spot.

**NO ONE LEAVES WILLINGLY**

Dean straightens himself. He is standing in the basement, Crowley's torture monster chamber. The place that birthed the leviathans into this world again. The place that broke Castiel. Touching the wall to feel the coldness. To see that it is closed and his friend trapped on the other side.

Time to find Sam. And a Winchester always keeps his promises…

THE END

**NO ONE LEAVES WILLINGLY**

AFTERTHOUGHT:

Cas can absorb some souls if gets desperate and return. But with his new look on life I doubt it. But in strenuous times it may happen.


End file.
